The invention is based on a filling apparatus as generally described hereinafter. When portions of loose, bulky material such as potato chips, various sorts of baked goods and the like--measured out by weighing, for example--are being poured into packages, blockages frequently occur, particularly at the inlet of the filling pipe which leads into and is adapted to the opening of the packaging container. The portions of product poured from the scales container into a funnel have a far larger cross section when leaving the scales container than when entering the filling pipe and frequently form "bridges" at the funnel restriction leading to the filling pipe, which causes interruptions in the filling process. In order to loosen up such blockages, a plunger is associated with the filling pipe, and upon each filling cycle the plunger dips from above into the filling pipe.
This apparatus has the disadvantage that the plunger damages and breaks the pieces making up the product. It is also known to associate a one-sided funnel with the filling pipe; the product then slides gradually into the filling pipe on the slanted bottom of the funnel. An apparatus of this type has a limited fill output. For high-speed packaging machines, it is therefore desirable than an apparatus be attained with which measured portions of a product can be introduced into packaging containers rapidly and in such a manner that the product is not damaged.